Whipped
by BensonFan711
Summary: A string of kidnappings and murders lead Olivia and Elliot to go undercover into a sex club. Note: My imagination ran wild, thanks to a specific 30 second clip from "Shadow."
1. Chapter 1

Whipped

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.

Rating: T

**Summary: A string of kidnappings and murders lead Olivia and Elliot to go undercover into a sex club. Note: My imagination ran wild, thanks to a specific 30 second clip from "Shadow." **

"What have you got?" Detective Olivia Benson lifted the yellow police tape surrounding the entrance to an alley with her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler two steps behind.

"Female, 16-18 years old, strangled. Signs of spermicide and lubricant but no DNA." Medical Examiner Melinda Warner continued to inspect the body with her scientific eye.

"So our perp used a condom." Elliot said.

"There's more. She has scarring up and down her torso, bruising on 75% of her body in various stages of healing, and multiple restraint marks on both of her wrists and ankles."

"So she was tortured." Olivia said.

Warner nodded. "And from the looks of the body, it was over several months."

XxXxX

"Lauren Rollins. Dental records confirmed her identity. Ran away 2 years ago, parents live in Brooklyn." Olivia read from the file in her hand. They were standing around a series of monitors displaying all known information on the case.

"Margot Kinner and Hailey Maguire, all found the same way. Runaways, found tortured and strangled in alleys around the city." Stabler said, pointing to the photos of the other two girls.

"Kids run away all the time; what's so special about these four girls?" Fin asked.

"None of the parents believed they were runaways. They've offered rewards and filed kidnapping reports on all of them. The responding officers all investigated the scene and found no evidence of kidnapping." Cragen said, checking the files from Missing Persons. "We also have a report of another missing girl, Anne Jessop. No body has been found yet, but her profile fits the pattern."

"Let's go talk to the mother." Olivia said, making direct eye contact with Elliot.

XxXxX

Mrs. Jessop greeted the two detectives at her front door. Her face was marred with red blotches and her eyes were still wet from tears.

"Mrs. Jessop, I realize this is a difficult time for you, but we need to ask you a few questions." Olivia spoke in a kind tone, one that usually proved effective in getting witnesses and victims to open up to her.

"Was your daughter in any trouble, ma'am?" Elliot asked.

"No, just the opposite. Annie was a very happy child." Mrs. Jessop said.

"What do you mean by that, Mrs. Jessop?" Olivia asked.

"She was a straight-A student, vice-president of her class, active in sports and extra curricular activites…she had no reason to runaway. She was even accepted to Northeastern University in Boston with a full scholarship next year." A fresh set of tears poured down her face again.

"Mrs. Jessop, I realize this is tough for you, but had you noticed anything odd right before she disappeared? A slip in grades, a boyfriend, changes in her mood…anything that might have been out of the ordinary?" Olivia leaned in, listening intently.

"No, nothing like that. She went to school one morning and never came home."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, thank you for your time."

Olivia and Elliot stepped down the front stairs to the Jessop home and got into the car. They had heard similar stories from all four families. Good kids, model students, girls with absolutely no reason to run away.

"You know, El, the more I think about this, the more a kidnapping fits. I don't think these girls ran away at all."

XxXxX

"Elliot, Olivia, come in here. There's something you've gotta see." Fin called out to them as soon as the walked into the squad room. He had a VCR and monitor set up, and he pushed "play."

"That's Lauren." Olivia said as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She, Elliot, and Fin remained emotionless as they witnessed and old-fashioned slave auction take place.

"Wait a minute, pause that." Elliot said. "Go back…ok, zoom in on the top corner." The picture was enhanced. "See that, Liv?"

"That's Anne Jessop."

"Look behind her. There's a sign…A-l-t, then L-i…" Elliot said, squinting at the monitor.

"Alternate Lives?" Olivia said, picking up a bag on her desk.

"Could be, why?" he turned to her.

"It's on the condom wrapper we found at the scene. Let's go check it out." she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Fin said. "You can't just walk in there. I've heard about that place."

"Heard what?" Olivia asked.

"It's a pretty hard core BDSM joint. You can't get past the front room without a formal invitation. We've had cops in and out of there and never found a thing. We got people in there, but bouncers and bartenders. No one in the VIP room, which is probably where stuff is going down." 

"Then how do you know it's a BDSM joint?" Elliot asked.

"There have been reports of people coming out of there, in restraints and gags. None of them ever seemed like they were in any trouble, and we could never prove anything, so nothing was ever done. But trust me, you can't waltz in there, flash a badge and expect to get answers."

"Then what do we do?" Elliot asked.

"You play the part." Fin answered, looking up at him.

"Wait, wait, wait…you want me to tie up Liv and parade her around? Not gonna happen."

"I've got a better idea." Liv said.

XxXxX

A black limo pulled up in front of the club. Elliot stepped out, wearing a black button down dress shirt, black pants, and black boots as a bouncer came to talk to them. He turned back and offered his hand. A black glove took it, following by Olivia gracefully slipping out of the backseat, dressed completely in black, down to the black heeled leather boots on her feet. Her very presence oozed control.

"Madame," the bouncer took her gloved hand and kissed it. "How many we assist you tonight?"

Elliot shook the man's hand, "James." he said, then gestured toward Olivia. "My wife, Alexis. Her birthday is today, and we are out shopping for a…special gift."

"You've come to the right place. Right this way." A second man greeted them inside.

"Hello, my friends. I am Antoine. How can we assist you tonight?" He extended his hand to Elliot.

"James." He placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back, and she stepped forward, extending her hand as well. "This is my wife, Alexis." Antoine took her hand and kissed it. "What might you be in the market for tonight?"

"I have high standards. I'm not looking for just any playtoy. This one must be…special." she answered in a sultry voice.

"I'm sure we can accommodate your needs. Come with me." Antoine ushered them into a back room. Around the edges of the room were tables with a single candle on them. In the center of the room, various customers were engaged in bondage scenes of varying degrees. Antoine showed them to a table.

"See anything you like, Mistress?"

"Foreigners, mistreated and scarred…this is no different from the other suppliers we've seen, and quite frankly, it bores me. James, I thought you said this place was the best." She flashed her eyes at Elliot, who felt a chill run through him. Liv was really getting into the part. She was so convincing, he almost believed her himself.

"I assure you, Mistress, we are the best. Perhaps you could describe what you are looking for?" A smile curled on Liv's lips.

"A girl. American, obedient, but unblemished. Your typical girl-next-door. I'll settle for a little rough around the edges. No matter what, I'll have to train her to suit my specific needs." Antoine looked at Elliot.

"You heard her. And, since it's her birthday, she gets whatever she wants." he said.

"I think I have just the girl." Antoine snapped his fingers. A muscular man dressed in leather pants only came to the table. Antoine whispered something in his ear. The man disappeared and returned with Anne Jessop. Her hands were tied in front of her and she looked terrified, but otherwise unharmed.

"She just came in two days ago. We haven't had time to give her much training, but she'll break easily enough." Olivia stood and walked over to the girl. She circled her, eyeing the girl's body.

"Her skin is flawless, no marks or needle tracks. And she's blonde…" Olivia looked up at Elliot with a sly smile. Elliot looked back at Antoine.

"She has a thing for blondes." he explained. Olivia continued her assessment of the girl. She pulled her lips to inspect her teeth.

"Good teeth, her eyes aren't bloodshot." she paused and straightened herself in front of the girl. "Kneel." she seethed. The girl immediately fell to her knees, gazing downward.

"What do you think, honey?" Elliot said, standing to put an arm around her waist. Olivia leaned into the embrace.

"She's magnificent." she turned back to Antoine. "How much?"

"Two million." he said.

"Oh, come on now, two million? She's hardly worth that. She's young, inexperienced…I'll have to do most of the work myself to break her in. 750." Olivia said.

"Fully trained, she would be worth much more than that. She is still a virgin. For you, 1.5" he said.

"Done. James?" Elliot handled the transaction. Olivia turned back to the girl.

"Get up. Now move." she led the girl out, followed by Elliot. Putting her into the limo, she climbed in, followed by Elliot. She picked up the portable radio and issued a command. Police swarmed the club. The girl in the limo started to cry. Olivia put her hands on the girl's arms.

"Anne, Anne, it's ok. I'm a police officer. You're safe now."

"No, you're trying to trick me! Please don't, I'll be obedient. I'll do whatever you want me to." she curled into a ball. Olivia picked up her badge and showed it to Anne.

"No, honey, it's ok. See? I'm Detective Benson from Special Victims Unit. It's over. We're going to get you back to your parents." She slid over to the seat Anne was sitting on and put her arms around her. Elliot watched the scene play out in front of him. _This could be my daughter._ he thought. _This girl has been through hell._

XxXxX

Dr. Huang had taken Anne up to the lounge to talk to her and reunite her with her parents. Both Olivia and Elliot had gone to the locker room to change into more professional attire. Elliot was staring at Olivia.

"What?" she asked.

"You were scary in there." he said. "You acted like you've done this before."

"Elliot, don't even go there. Call it 11 years in this unit. I've picked up a few things. The truth is, it made me sick. It made me sick to be in there, and it made me sick to say and do those things, but all I could think about was the 17-year-old girl that needed our help."

"If you say so." He turned back into his locker. Of course she wouldn't have actually done anything like that. She was right. They had seen too much on this unit.

"Come on. There's a scumbag waiting for us to grill him."

XxXxX

"Antoine, that was a nice little business you had going on in that club. Do you enjoy kidnapping and selling teenagers?" Olivia leaned over the table as she said the last part. Elliot sat in another chair and listened.

Antoine remained silent.

"Not gonna answer me, huh? You know, that pisses me off, and when I get pissed off…"

"You don't want to see that, trust me." Elliot butted in. "She's been having some issues with controlling her rage."

"And nothing infuriates me more than bullies kidnapping girls with bright futures and selling them off like cheap accessories."

"Those girls had nothing. I gave them a new life and a new purpose."

"As sex toys? Admit it, you kidnapped them, raped and tortured them, and when you couldn't sell them, you killed them." Olivia was hitting her stride.

"You know, if I were in your shoes, I'd just tell her what you know. It's safer that way." Elliot said. "I'll tell you a secret…I'm only here to make sure she doesn't kick your ass."

"I want a deal." Olivia scoffed. She leaned up against the two-way mirror and shook her head.

"Now wait a minute, let's hear him out. What can you tell us that could work in your favor?"

"I didn't kidnap those girls, but I know who did. I'll talk for a deal." Olivia threw herself over the table. Elliot grabbed her by the forearm.

"Detective, a word?" They stepped out of the interview room into the observation room.

"Nice job in there." Elliot said.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." Olivia quipped back.

"If you two are finished congratulating yourselves, let's talk. My office will cut him a deal, but he has to give up everyone involved. I'll take it from here. Good work, Detectives." ADA Jo Marlowe slid past them and into the interview room. Elliot and Olivia headed towards their desks to finish up their paperwork on the case. 

"That was fun. You need to let me be bad cop more often." Olivia said, giving Elliot a friendly jab.

"I'll think about it, if you behave yourself." he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I've had enough behavior play for a very long time."

_**Please review! Feedback is always appreciated. **___


	2. Chapter 2

Whipped

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.

Rating: T

**Summary: A string of kidnappings and murders lead Olivia and Elliot to go undercover into a sex club. Note: My imagination ran wild, thanks to a specific 30 second clip from "Shadow." **

"Olivia, Elliot. Can you come in here for a minute?" Cragen asked from his office door. Walking into his office, they saw FBI Agent Dean Porter.

"Agent Porter, why is it that whenever you turn up in this building, my life becomes exponentially complicated?" Olivia asked.

"Because we're the big leagues, Olivia, and we need your help again." he said.

"Oh, no. I told you once, and I'll say it again. I have a job. I work local sex crimes, and I'm perfectly happy doing that." Olivia replied.

"Well, Detective Benson, you're in luck. You will be working in local sex crimes. You see, that little club you busted was part of an international human trafficking ring. We've had people trying to infiltrate that ring for the past two years. You and Elliot have managed to accomplish that task." Porter said. "We're offering Antoine a free pass on the charges and witness protection if he flips for us. He'll flip."

"Captain? Do we have a choice in this?" Elliot asked. Cragen turned to Porter.

"Can you insure their safety?" Cragen asked.

"They will be as safe as we can keep them." Porter said.

"What do you want us to do?" Elliot asked reluctantly.

"The traffickers believe that you are James and Alexis Mancini. You're going to play the part. We'll put your covers together, and meet back here at 9:00am tomorrow morning. Get some sleep; you're going to need it."

XxXxX

Agent Porter handed a file each to Elliot and Olivia.

"Elliot, you're James Mancini. You've been arrested numerous times, but never convicted. You've made quite a fortune working for the mafia."

"I'm a hitman?" he asked looking at the folder.

"Yes, and a damn good one at that. Now, you met your wife, Alexis on a trip to the red light district in Amsterdam. You aren't into the bondage scene, but you support your wife's hobby. Which brings us to Alexis. Olivia, you are obviously Alexis Mancini. You discovered your dominant side while you were in college. You prefer young women, but you've been known to handle a man or two on the side. You will have a private car and driver, who is also a federal agent. We've set up a penthouse apartment for you on the upper east side." He handed each of them a set of keys.

"Wait a second, it's one thing to fake my way through a club and buy a girl, but it's another thing entirely to play out the entire lifestyle." Olivia said.

"I know. We have a consultant who will teach you everything you need to know. Your goal is to find out who is at the top of this operation. We'll take it from there. As of this moment, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson no longer exist. You are James and Alexis Mancini. They will most likely be watching you at all times, so it is vital that you play the part. I don't think I need to tell you, but if you are caught, you will be dead."

XxXxX

Olivia and Elliot stepped into the penthouse that was now their new "home."

"Wow." Elliot whispered. "The feds really know how to treat their undercover guys. I think this place is bigger than my entire house."

They had entered into a lush open space. On the opposite wall, floor to ceiling windows boasted one of the best views of Manhattan in the city. The walls were stark white, and the floors a birch hardwood. Handmade Asian area rugs broke up the space, dividing it into a foyer, living area, and dining area. A hallway ran to the left, and a flight of circular stairs led upwards on the right. They decided to explore upstairs first.

At the top of the stairs, they were greeted by an ornately carved set of double doors with large gold handles. Olivia took one and pushed. The master bedroom greeted them. Lush sky blue carpet covered the floor. A bedroom set of ebony decorated the room, which was divided into a sleeping area and a sitting area. Directly off of the master bedroom was the master bathroom, which boasted a garden style Jacuzzi, dual vanity, and separate shower. The warm tones gave the room a serene feeling. Two walk in closets sat off the bathroom. The first one, obviously Elliot's, contained several shirts, pants, shoes, belts, and ties. Other than the designer labels, it could have been any professional man's wardrobe. Olivia's closet was a different story. Two of the three walls contained gowns, blouses, skirts, the sort of clothing any well-dressed woman would wear. The third contained corsets, pants, leather skirts and boots; anything she would need as "Mistress Alexis." Olivia fingered one of the corsets, secretly wondering if she had the stomach to do this.

The left the master suite and descended the stairs. This time they went down the hallway. The kitchen, well equipped and designed was tucked away in one corner. A smaller version of the large dining room table was placed in what looked like a breakfast nook. At the end of the hallway, they found a second set of stairs leading downward. Olivia led the way and gasped when she reached the bottom. In front of them, was obviously Mistress Alexis' playroom.

"I think we've just entered the chamber of horrors." Elliot said.

Cages that looked like prison cells lined one wall, five in total. Cupboards and drawers opened to reveal gags, restraints, whips, and floggers of all shapes and sized. Chains dangled from the ceiling, and rings were bolted to the floor. A large bed sat on one wall with rings stationed 3 inches apart all the way around the frame. It was a sadist's dream come true. The doorbell rang. Elliot went upstairs to answer it, gun in hand.

"Who is it," he barked.

"Mistress Sasha. I'm here to meet with Mistress Alexis." Elliot opened the door slightly. And hand revealing an FBI badge slipped in. He stowed his gun and opened the door. Sasha entered, followed by another man.

"James, Alexis, it's good to meet you. I'm here to teach Alexis how to be a fool proof mistress. This is my partner, Ted." Olivia gestured to the sitting area, where the four of them sat. Sasha spoke.

"Your file says that you both work for Special Victims Unit?" They nodded. "Well, then you've probably had some exposure to our lifestyle, although SVU doesn't typically get involved until things get out of control. We believe in a 3-fold principle; safe, sane, and consensual."

"If that's how it works, I don't understand. There was nothing safe or consensual about what we say in that club." Elliot said.

"Well, that's because it gets out of hand. Dominants begin to crave more from their submissives, more than any sane person will allow. While there are people who enjoy being whipped and flogged, there are very few that will allow scenes that put them in actual jeopardy. So, these extreme dominants set out to illegally purchase slaves. When money changes hands, people become property. The become dehumanized. Alexis, you are going to have to be ruthless. You are going to see things that you will want to stop, and you will be expected to do things that rattle you at your very core, but you will have to maintain cover, at any cost. This is not some little SVU case; our goal is not to rescue the innocent teenagers being held prisoner. We need to get to the top. If we can break the ring at its source, we'll be able to save all of the innocent victims." She paused, allowing her words a moment to sink in.

Sasha took Olivia into the playroom downstairs. She explained what each piece of equipment was and how to use it, using Ted as her model. She taught her how to wield a whip to leave a mark, but not cause serious injury. Olivia, so accustomed to dealing with victims of sexual abuse and assault, found the entire session to go entirely against her being.

"Well done, Mistress, I think you're getting the hang of this. Now, Ted has been a practicing submissive for several years now, and he's one of us. He will be staying with you as your personal slave. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact us." With that, she turned and left. Olivia stormed out of the dungeon and barreled up to the bedroom upstairs, with Elliot quick on her heels.

"Liv…" he started.

"Stop it, Elliot, just stop it." She was pacing. "I am an advocate for victims. How in the hell am I supposed to pretend to be one of their abusers? The feds want me to beat and degrade innocent people who were snatched from their home cities. It doesn't matter that I'm a cop, I'm still guilty of committing the very acts I send people to prison for." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms, stilling her for a moment.

"I know, Liv. It isn't fair, and I'm having just as hard of a time stomaching it as you are. Let's just see how this plays out." He looked at her, still in her Mistress attire she had donned during her briefing. As much as she was fighting it, she looked the part. The bell chimed on the front door. "Stay here, Liv. I'll check it." Olivia lowered herself onto the sofa and buried her head in her hands.

XxXxX

Elliot opened the door to reveal an olive-skinned man, large and sporting the same air of self-confidence he had seen on Antoine.

"James Mancini, it has come to my attention that you and your wife visited our little establishment last night." he said.

"If you mean Alternate Lives, yeah, we were there. How did you know my name?" Elliot asked.

"We make it a point to get to know all of our prospective clients." he held out his hand. "Karl. I was actually hoping to speak to your wife."

"She's in the middle of something right now, but I'll see what I can do. Please, have a seat." he gestured to the living area and walked up to the master bedroom. "Alexis, honey, there's a man here from the club last night. Says his name is Karl, and he wants to talk to you." Olivia looked up at him.

"I need a few minutes." she whispered. "Stall." Elliot came back down the stairs and took a seat on the sofa next to the chair Karl had taken.

"She'll be down in a minute. So, what brings you to our humble home?" he asked.

"I have business to discuss, and my sources tell me that your wife is the one who handles things in this house." Karl said.

XxXxX

Olivia stood up and ran into the bathroom. She knew that it would be ok to keep whoever was downstairs waiting, but not for long. She quickly fixed her make up and gave her hair a quick touch up. Standing up straight, she put on her best power face and decided she was convincing enough.

Olivia came down the stairs slowly, moving her body in a manner that caused both men to look up at her. Her boots gave a menacing clack with each stair she took, and she gliding into the living room. She held out a gloved hand to the stranger in her living room. He stood to take it and kiss the top of it. Elliot slid over on the couch to make room for her.

"Ah, Alexis, darling, you certainly are exquisite."

"Thank you. Now, what sort of business did you have to discuss with me?" She clapped her hands, and Ted appeared. He hurried over to the bar, fixed three drinks and brought them over on a tray.

"The young girl you purchased yesterday. You told her to kneel and she did, without hesitation."

"Oh, come now, Karl. That's their job. They're slaves, aren't they? Or are you telling me that your trainers are so incompetent that they can't make a slave follow a command as simple as 'kneel.'" Elliot had placed an arm around the back of the sofa where she sat. Olivia leaned back into him.

"Not at all, Alexis. Of course our slaves can follow simple commands, but as you well know, it takes time to break them. Two days is hardly enough time for them to surrender. Come to our club tonight. We have a new shipment you might be interested in." Olivia took the card he extended to her.

"Only if you promise not to bore me." she said in the most sultry voice she could muster. She rose and saw Karl to the door.

_**Ok, folks. I hadn't intended to take this story past chapter 1, but since you asked for it, I'll write it. Don't panic, chapter 3 is coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Whipped

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.

Rating: T

**Summary: A string of kidnappings and murders lead Olivia and Elliot to go undercover into a sex club. Note: My imagination ran wild, thanks to a specific 30 second clip from "Shadow." **

"Olivia, are you ready?" Olivia was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the master bedroom. Elliot had changed into a deep blue shirt and black pants for the evening. Olivia had selected an appropriate "Mistress" ensemble from her closet. She stared out the window, her eyes focused on nothing in particular, emotionless.

"Liv?" Elliot walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about Anne Jessop and the other three girls, what they must have gone through, how they were held prisoner, raped, beaten, and tortured. And now, I'm about to walk into that environment as an abuser, not a cop." she confided in him.

"What is it you tell people, Liv? 'Don't ask yourself why; it'll only make you crazy?' I think it's time you listened to your own advice." He took a deep breath. "This case hinges on your success. You'll do what you have to do, and you'll be great. I know you, Olivia. You will only allow yourself to go as far as you need to to get the job done." Olivia allowed the words to penetrate her. She looked up at Elliot.

"Promise me something, El?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't let me go too far?"

"I've had your back since the day we started working together. Do you honestly think I would stop now?" She smiled at him.

"In that case, the Mancinis have a club to attend."

XxXxX

"Ah, James, Alexis, lovely to see you again." Karl extended his hand to greet them. "Right this way." They were escorted into a room that was far more extravagant than the one they had previously been in. Bondage scenes were still being played out, but they were far more extreme than before. Karl joined them at a table in a back corner.

"Please, have a drink, and enjoy the show." A waiter brought drinks to the table. Olivia looked around at the scenes being played out in front of her. Her stomach rolled. She wanted so badly to call in for a police team and arrest everyone there for assault, sexual abuse, whatever charges she could make stick. Instead, she settled for moving closer to Elliot and sipping her drink.

"So, James, tell me, what is your role? It's obvious your wife is a highly skilled Mistress, but you seem to be a bit of a mystery to me."

"Me? No, I don't get involved. This is strictly my wife's thing. Although, I will say this. I love to watch her work. Right, honey?" He leaned in a planted a kiss on the top of her head. She allowed a sly smile to creep over her lips.

"That, is something my colleagues and I would love to see as well. Mistress Alexis, would you indulge us?" Next to him, Elliot felt Olivia tense up.

"I'm not sure. You still haven't shown me anything interesting or unique about your little enterprise here. I prefer to work in private. You promised not to bore me."

"Indeed I did. Come, I have something for you to see." Karl rose and headed for a locked door. He extracted the key and grinned at Olivia. "I think you'll be very pleased with this." Olivia and Elliot followed him in. The room was lined with cages. Three of them were occupied by young, blonde women. They were all naked and shrunk to the back corners of their cells when they saw Karl, Olivia, and Elliot.

"How long did you say they've been here?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't, but less than 24 hours. I've heard that you like them relatively untrained." Karl replied.

"You heard correctly. I've found that most slaves are poorly trained, and I wind up having to break them of old habits. It is far easier if I have them straight from the beginning." Olivia said. "Are these for sale yet?"

"Normally, I would say no, but given your particular tastes and interests, I can make an exception." Karl said.

"Why, honey? Do you see anything that catches your eye?" Elliot asked. Olivia fought with her emotions. She wanted to buy all three of them and return them to their families, but to buy so indiscriminately could very well compromise her cover. She gave the three of them another look, pacing in front of the occupied cages. The first one looked relatively unharmed, but the way she held herself indicated that she would probably do whatever her captors asked of her in order to avoid further trauma. The last had a few marks on her, but also displayed a demeanor similar to the first. The middle looked like she had been beaten to hell. She was probably resisting with every fiber of her being. Olivia felt instantly drawn to her, because deep in her heart, she knew that's what she would do.

"The middle one looks like she's been giving you a rough time." Olivia said.

"Yes, unfortunately, she has quite a strong will." Karl replied.

"And what exactly have you done already?" Olivia asked.

"Standard procedure. She's been given lashes for every command she's failed to obey. It doesn't seem to phase her, though. Currently, she's on food restriction until she decides to be more compliant." _Dear God,_ Olivia thought, _this one is going to get herself killed._

"So she's a challenge." Olivia looked Karl directly in the eye.

"You could say that. I'll warn you, Mistress, she's wild, but if you're up for a challenge, I think we can work out a price." Karl said. Olivia strode over to the cage.

Fixing her eyes on the girl in the cage, she commanded, "come here." The girl raised her eyes to Olivia. Hatred filled her face, and she drew back and spat at Olivia. Karl lept forward.

"Girl, your stunts are way out of line. If you don't shape up…" Karl stopped when Olivia raised her hand.

"It's ok, Karl. It just shows me where I'm starting from. James? Will you take Karl and handle the purchase?" Elliot and Karl stepped aside, leaving Olivia to eye the girl.

"Well, brat, this is your lucky day. Mistress Alexis has decided you're worth her time, although I can't imagine why. What do you say to her?" _Come on, kid. Just do what he says. Just once._ Olivia thought.

"You can't make me do anything." the girl spat.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mistress, for the disrespect she's showing you, but I'm sure you will be able to train her properly."

"Nonsense, Karl. I haven't had a real challenge in a very long time. I'm looking forward to getting her home. Now, if you would, be a dear and have her sent to my car. I need to get her home." Olivia said. Olivia and Elliot headed back out to the main room. They exchanged pleasantries with some of the other trainers and managers of the club and said their farewells. Elliot slid into the car, followed by Olivia. Looking up, she saw no sign of the girl she and Elliot had just purchased.

"Justin, they were supposed to have a girl brought out here. Where is she?" she asked the federal agent/driver.

"She's in the trunk." Olivia's face paled slightly.

"What do you mean, 'she's in the trunk?'" Olivia spat. "She's a human being; why on earth would you do that?"

"You're new to this, but it's standard. When the girls are sold, they're generally hog-tied and transported in the trunk of their new owner's car. Don't worry…the house isn't far away. We'll have her out of there soon." Justin said.

They pulled into the garage of their building. Olivia flew out of the car and ran around to the trunk as Justin popped it open. The poor girl was, indeed, tied and gagged with a terrified look on her face. Elliot took the girl in his arms, and the made their way up to the penthouse. Once they were in the living room, Elliot and Olivia freed her from her bonds. The girl stood and tried to run, but fell because her muscles had been held in one position for too long. Olivia knelt over her.

Cradling her in her arms, she whispered, "It's ok, I promise." The girl jerked away from her.

"What do you mean, 'it's ok?'" she screamed. Her body wracked with sobs. "I want to go home! I want my mom!" Olivia approached her slowly.

"I know you do, honey, and you will. We're police officers, and we're not going to hurt you. We're here to get you back home." she turned to Elliot. "El, go get our badges." Elliot went to the kitchen and retrieved their badges from a secret compartment in the back of one of the drawers. He handed Olivia hers, and she showed it to the girl. "See? It's ok now. Here, why don't you come sit down." She helped the girl over to the couch and sat next to her while Elliot took the chair.

"Why don't we start with an easy question. What's you name?" Olivia asked.

"Emma. Emma Jacobs."

"Ok, Emma. Can you tell me how you got here?" Olivia asked. Elliot watched as his partner worked her magic once again. He had always admired her way to get victims to open up. He pulled out a notepad and started recording everything the girl said.

"I was walking home from school. We were doing a production of Fiddler on the Roof, and the show ended at about 10:00 that night. I was passing by an alley, and I thought I heard something. I felt arms around me, and then everything went black. I woke up in that cell you found me in." Emma said.

"Emma, did you notice anyone following you or watching you before that night?" Elliot asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just…" There was a knock at the door.

"Wait here." Olivia said. She stood up, drew her gun, and walked over to the door. She glanced through the peephole and opened the door.

"Porter, what are you doing here?" she asked as the man pushed her aside and hurried in.

"I heard you made a purchase tonight. Is this the girl?" he asked.

"Her name is Emma, and yes, she's the one we got out of that club tonight." Olivia replied.

"Ok, good. We'll take her with us and reunite her with her family." Porter said.

"Wait a minute. We haven't finished interviewing her yet." Olivia said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll take care of it. Right now, you two need to maintain your cover. I need you to get back into that club and get the information we need." Porter said.

"Absolutely not. We started this, and we're going to finish it. I'm not going to get into a pissing contest with you over this." Olivia steeled herself against Porter.

"You're done, Detective." Olivia swallowed. Emma looked at Porter with a terrified expression.

"Ok, Emma, let me get you something to wear. Agent Porter will take you to a hospital to get checked out, and we'll make sure your parents are called. Come on, honey." She gestured to Emma and took her up to the master bedroom. She pulled clothes out of the closet, instructed Emma not to shower in order to preserve evidence, and left her to change in private. When she reached the foot of the stairs, she addressed Porter.

"This girl has been through hell. You'd better take good care of her, or I will personally turn your life into a living hell."

"I think you're allowing your cover to get to you, Detective. Don't worry, she's in good hands. But you might want to dial it back a bit around those of us who are here to help you. We're on the same side this time."

Emma came down the stairs and disappeared through the front door with Porter.

"Liv, Karl just called. We have another invitation for tomorrow night."

_**More is coming, I promise! I'm getting out on paper as quickly as it's coming to my head. I'm trying to keep the story true to the characters and plausible, so feedback is always, always appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Whipped

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.

Rating: T

**Summary: A string of kidnappings and murders lead Olivia and Elliot to go undercover into a sex club. Note: My imagination ran wild, thanks to a specific 30 second clip from "Shadow." **

"Karl, we need to talk." Olivia yelled as she stormed into the club.

"Mistress Alexis, is there a problem? Please, come this way." Karl ushered Olivia into his private office. He took a seat at his desk, gesturing to her to sit. Olivia didn't budge.

"You bet there's a problem. The last two girls you sold me weren't exactly what I would call 'prime merchandise.'" she said. Karl responded with a puzzled look.

"I…I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Can you tell me more specifically what was wrong?" he asked.

"You kept them dehydrated too long, both of them. I can't exactly waltz them into a hospital for IV fluids, so when they can't drink fluids anymore, that's the end of it." she said.

"Well, if you would like to bring them back, we can certainly exchange them for you." Karl replied, tapping a pen on his desk. Olivia reached over and snatched the pen from him, throwing it to the other side of the room.

"I can't return them. They're dead, and my husband has had to dispose of their bodies." she spat.

"I'm sorry you're disappointed, but all sales are final." he said, shifting slightly in his chair.

"I didn't say anything about wanting my money back. What I want is what I've paid for, a truly exquisite girl that I can train and mold to my own specifications." Karl thought for a moment.

"Would you be willing to travel, Mistress?" he asked.

"To where?" She was still fuming.

"I'll have to talk to my supplier. I'll be in touch. Now, please leave?" Olivia reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Call him, now." Karl took the phone from her hand. He made the call, speaking entirely in Hungarian.

"Very well, I have arranged a meeting for you in three days with a major supplier in our enterprise. His name is Demetrius, and he will meet you at the Budapest International Airport. I suggest you book a flight?" he looked up at her with an expression that indicated that she should leave. She turned and sauntered out of the office, climbed back into the car, and went home.

XxXxX

"Start packing." she said to Elliot, who was sitting in the living room, reading.

"Where are we going?" he asked, putting the book down and standing to greet her.

"Hungary. I've arranged a meeting with a supplier who seems to be a little higher up in the food chain." Olivia took out her phone and dialed Porter. She relayed a summary of her meeting in Karl's office to him. After a few minutes, she snapped the phone closed.

"So, what's the plan?" Elliot asked.

"We leave in two days on a flight from JFK to Budapest. Porter's alerting INTERPOL of the situation, and he assures me that we'll have the full cooperation of local law enforcement."

"So, what do they want us to do in the meantime?" Elliot asked.

"Learn Hungarian." Olivia said.

XxXxX

Olivia and Elliot stepped off the plane in Budapest, and were greeted by Demetrius, who was about as clean cut as they come. He looked to be about mid-40, above average build, olive-skinned with short-cropped dark hair.

"You must be James and Alexis." he said, speaking perfect English. He showed them to his car and they drove for well over an hour to a small, one-horse town. The pulled up in front of what looked like an old warehouse.

"Please, come with me." Demetrius said. The entered into a make shift lobby. Two large men flung both Elliot and Olivia against the wall and frisked them. The man frisking Elliot pulled four separate weapons off of him.

"What were you planning to do, James, assassinate us?" Demetrius asked.

"I don't go anywhere unarmed. It makes it far more difficult to do my job." he replied calmly.

"Cop?" he said.

"No, I fulfill contracts for people who carry serious grudges." he said.

"Then why have we never heard of your work?" Demetrius asked, suspicious.

"Because they still haven't found the bodies." Elliot said, steeling himself against Demetrius. Demetrius turned to his other henchman.

"Anything on her?" he asked.

"Just this," was the reply, holding up a riding crop.

"What do you think I'm going to do, whip you to death?" Olivia said. She snatched it back.

"Forgive me, I had check. You can never be too careful in this line of work." Demetrius said. "Come, let us have a drink, and we will discuss how we can accommodate your needs. Why don't you have a look through our catalog?" he said, showing them into his luxurious office.

Olivia sat down in front of the large book at the table. Opening it, she saw that it was full of 4x6 photos of women. The varied in age from 12 to mid-20s, she guessed. Some of them were posed in costumes, others restrained, and even more in states of torture. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Now, Alexis, I'm sure you will see something there that meets your needs." Olivia couldn't shake it. She felt her composure start to crack as she looked through image after horrific image of women. Women who had been abducted from their lives, only to be turned into sex slaves and punching bags for whoever had the money to buy them. Elliot saw the expression on her face. A quick glimpse of her eyes was all it took for him to see that she needed help. He spoke.

"We've seen the supply you have in New York. They died within two days of their purchase. Your people allowed them to become dehydrated to the point where we couldn't rehydrate them. Now, here's the issue. I promised my wife a unique and superb gift. Just look at her, she is a goddess. And, whatever Alexis wants, Alexis gets." Elliot said, trying to coax a response from Olivia. Olivia listened to every work Elliot said. She knew that if she didn't pull herself together, neither of them would leave this room. _C'mon, Liv. You can do this. You've done this up until now._ She slammed the book shut.

"I can't make a selection off of a photograph. The last two were ill. I am looking for a girl, blonde. I don't want her too roughed up; I'll take care of that myself. That means, no bruising, no scarring, well fed and watered. Now, can you help me, or should I take my business elsewhere?" Demetrius sat back and grinned. Elliot let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

XxXxX

"Hi, can I help you?" Cragen spotted a young woman enter the squad room.

"I hope so. I'm looking for…" she checked her notepad, "Detective Olivia Benson?"

"She's not available right now, but I can have one of our other detectives help you." Cragen motioned to Munch, but was cut off.

"No, that's ok." The girl flashed a press badge. "I'm Angelina Strobes, New York Ledger. I'm writing a piece on women in the workforce in roles traditionally dominated by males. The general opinion is that Special Victims specializes in cases that involve the grizzliest crime scenes, and I was hoping Detective Benson would consent to an interview. Do you know when I might be able to find her?"

"No, I'm sorry. She's currently on leave. I can have her contact you when she comes back, if you like." Cragen said.

"No, that's ok, really. I'm under a bit of a deadline, so I suppose I'll take my interview over to Homicide. Thank you for your time, though." Angelina turned and strode out of the room. In the elevator, she took out a clip from an old article she found while she was digging through the archives earlier. She turned the corner and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi, Karl? It's Mistress Angelina. I think your new mistress is a cop."

_**Cliffhanger, I know! Please, let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Whipped

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.

Rating: T

**Summary: A string of kidnappings and murders lead Olivia and Elliot to go undercover into a sex club. Note: My imagination ran wild, thanks to a specific 30 second clip from "Shadow." **

Angelina Strobes sat with Karl in his private office at the club. She took out the newspaper clipping once again and slid it across the desk to Karl. "Special Victims Unit Special Cop" was the headline, and above it was a photo of Olivia holding a child in a bright yellow jacket. Karl skimmed the article.

"Are you sure Alexis is this..." he paused to check the article, "Detective Benson?"

"I'm pretty sure. I saw the photo and realized she was a dead ringer for Alexis, but I wasn't about to say anything without being sure. I **am** a reporter; I like to get my facts straight before I say anything."

Karl nodded approvingly. "And?" he said.

"Well, I went down to the Special Victims Unit, and I asked to speak with Detective Benson regarding a story. Get this, she's on leave." Angelina said.

XxXxX

"Very well, Mistress, I understand that you want to view your merchandise personally. We have a training room set up in this building, along with our best girls. Miklos will take you there, and I'll have the girls that match your description sent in. Please, take all of the time you need. And, before you ask, they have all been fed three times a day, and given no restriction on water. Miklos, please show Mistress Alexis to the training room." Miklos offered his arm to show her out. Elliot stepped to follow him, and was stopped by Demetrius.

"Sorry, I can only allow one customer in the training room at a time. You understand." Demetrius pulled out a gun and held it casually over his body. Elliot reluctantly stayed behind and hoped that Olivia would be able to handle things on her own, considering how it looked like she was close to faltering just a few minutes ago. "Come, James, we can both watch from in here." He led Elliot over to a series of monitors that captured the training room from every angle.

The training room was the size of a small gymnasium, and it dwarfed the New York dungeon. Miklos pulled the door closed. An electronic combination lock was fixed on it, and it made a deafening click as the door swung into place. Miklos also extracted a gun, stood by the doorway and watched Olivia. Two more muscled men entered, carried cow prods, escorting a line of a dozen girls who were all crawling. They knelt in a line in the center of the room. Olivia slowly paced in front of the girls, noticing how the hard floors enhanced the clack of her shoes. One by one, she had the girls stand while she inspected them from head to toe.

"Well, now, you've been holding out on me. This selection is far superior to what I saw in New York." She issued basic commands to each girl, which they followed to the letter. She was doing everything she could not to actually hurt them without blowing her cover. She eyed Miklos who was giving her a quizzical look. _ Damn,_ she thought. _They're going to make me._

"String them up." she said to the two that had escorted the girls in. They took each girl and put her in suspension restraints. "How well do they tolerate the lash?" she asked Miklos.

"I assure you, Mistress, they are all properly trained to accept whatever punishment you seem fit." Olivia turned back to them.

XxXxX

Elliot watched everything Olivia was doing on the monitors. She was so dangerously close to being made. It was so against her nature to play this particular role. They were expecting her to be cruel and ruthless, neither of which she was, and all he could do was watch.

XxXxX

Olivia's mind was racing. This was the do or die moment; she was either going to have to put on one hell of a show, or she and Elliot were going to be made. She surveyed her options. All three men in the room were standing toward the edge of the wall. She went down the line one more time.

"No, no, maybe, no, no, no, no, maybe, maybe, no, no, no." The ones that she had dismissed were led out of the room, leaving her with three. She walked up to the first one. Using the guise of giving her a more thorough inspection, she took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "Scream when I hit you." She walked around to the other side of the girl, and gave her 5 gentle blows, courtesy of Mistress Sasha's excellent instruction, which she exaggerated for show. The girl screamed as if she were in genuine pain. She repeated the process for the other two. Smiling, she turned back to Miklos.

"I think I've seen what I need to see. My husband handles all of the financial transactions, so I'll need to speak with him before I can make a final selection."

"Very well, Mistress. I'll escort you back to the office." He clapped his hands twice and the three girls that remained were led away.

XxXxX

Olivia re-entered the office followed closely by Miklos. She sidled over to Elliot and slipped a hand around his waste and boasting a smile of sheer bliss.

"Thank you, Miklos, I'll take it from here." Demetrius said, leaving him alone with Elliot and Olivia.

"What did you think, honey?" he asked.

"I have to choose just one?" she looked up at him, with a mock disappointed look on her face. The fax machine in the room beeped and whirled as it processed an incoming message. A sheet of paper, containing the image of "Special Victims Unit Special Cop" slid over the roller and out onto the tray. Elliot chuckled.

"Alexis, honey, I think maybe you should sleep on this one. Demetrius, can we schedule another appointment with you tomorrow to give you our decision and make travel arrangements?" Elliot asked.

"Of course. Shall we meet at, say, 1:00?" Demetrius said.

"1:00 is fine. Thanks." Elliot said. They were escorted back out to the same car they had arrived in. The driver drove them back into Budapest and dropped them off at the luxury hotel they were booked in.

XxXxX

Demetrius walked over to retrieve the fax as soon as his guests had left. He scanned the article quickly.

"Miklos!" he yelled. "Get in here!"

"Yes, sir?" Miklos said.

"The couple that just left here…the girl is Detective Olivia Benson. I need you to go take care of the problem. Take out her husband too, if that's who he really is, just to be safe." Miklos nodded and turned to leave. Off in the distance, a black car drifted out on the road to follow him.

XxXxX

Agent Varga from INTERPOL had been following Elliot and Olivia since the moment the stepped off the plane in Budapest. So far, they had made contact, and more importantly, they had lead him straight to Demetrius' hideout.

"Varga to base. I have a location. A vehicle left the premises, heading toward Budapest."

"Base to Varga, our phone taps show in incoming fax from a US number. Be advised your undercover may be compromised."

"Any idea what the content of that fax was?"

"Not yet. We're working on it. You'll be notified."

"Acknowledged."

They were approaching the city limits. The increase in traffic flow allowed Varga the opportunity to speed past Miklos and reach the hotel before him. A tone sounded on his Blackberry, indicating a text message.

"They've been made. Fax was newspaper article from Benson's past."

XxXxX

Olivia had changed into a pair of sweats, and Elliot had opted for jeans and a T-shirt. She had been very quiet since they had gotten in the car.

"You ok, Liv?" Elliot asked. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm fine, El." she said. He sat next to her and took her hand in both of his.

"You did what you had to do." he said.

"I know. I'm fine. Really. Let's just drop it, ok?" She moved to the center of the bed, pulled out her file and buried herself in the paperwork for the day. Elliot took the hint and went to the bathroom the change into pajamas. Olivia's head bolted upward at the sound of a knock at the door. She grabbed her gun and headed over.

"INTERPOL agent, open up." came a voice. Olivia opened the door a crack and saw the flash of a badge. She pulled the door open to allow the agent to enter.

"Where's your partner?" he asked urgently. He started to gather their personal effects and throw them haphazardly into suitcases.

"He's in the bathroom, and what are you doing?" she asked.

"No time, you've been made. We believe Demetrius has an assassin en route now. We need to get you both out of here tonight." Olivia's eyes widened. She hurried over and banged on the bathroom door.

"El, El! Get out here, now!" The door opened.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, we've been made." Everyone flew into high gear. They opted to leave behind the larger suitcases, taking only their small carry-ons with the absolute essentials, including all the paperwork and evidence they gathered. Agent Varga took them down the back stairwell and slipped them into his car.

"How were we made?" Olivia asked, afraid that the answer would have something to do with her being too gentle in her role. Varga slid the phone over to her. Her face paled as she saw the image of the article on the screen.

"That fax that was sent while you were in there…that was the content. Someone in New York must have connected the dots and raised red flags over here." Olivia passed the phone off to Elliot. He recognized the article.

"This is, like, 5 years old. How did they find this?" he asked.

"Good question. Just so you can sleep better tonight, we have agents waiting at the hotel to nab the assassin. Demetrius' little shop of horrors is being raided as we speak. You did great." He handed them boarding passes, bid farewell, and drove off.

XxXxX

"I'm telling you, we need to go after the husband. This guy has motive, opportunity, and a rap sheet longer than my arm." Munch was telling Fin.

"I still think it was the son. There's something about him that just isn't sitting right with me." Fin replied. He looked up and saw Elliot and Olivia come through the door.

"Well, well, well, look who's back! What the hell happened to you two?" Fin said, standing up to greet them.

"Rumor has it, Olivia has developed a new fondness for leather. Can we put you down for entertainment at the Christmas party?" Munch quipped. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure where you heard that because it's classified," she said, accenting the last word, "but what we can tell you is that we were on loan, and now we're back."

"Olivia, we didn't expect you back so soon. There was a reporter in her yesterday looking for you, Angelina Strode. She said she was putting together a piece on women in traditionally male dominated professions. You might still be able to reach her." Cragen said. Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. Cragen sighed. "What did I miss?"

"Elliot, that article. Didn't we meet a woman named Angelina that first night at the club?" Olivia said. Elliot had already bolted over to his desk.

"A reporter that we happened to meet, and we get made by a newspaper article? That can't be a coincidence. I'll call Porter."

XxXxX

Elliot and Olivia sat outside on the front stoop of her apartment building late that night. She was sipping a cup of tea, while he preferred coffee.

"Feels like we've done this before, doesn't it?" Elliot said. She nodded.

"Yep, except we were at your place, and I paid for the drinks." She took another sip of tea. "The hardest part of all of this is not knowing what happened to those girls. Not being able to tell them I was a cop or apologize to them…"

"You can't do this to yourself, Liv. You can't beat yourself up. If you had acted differently, we might all be in pine boxes. Us and those girls. You had a choice to make, and you made the one that saved everyone's lives." She stared into her cup.

"You hungry?" she asked. He chuckled.

"We have had this conversation before. Sure, but this time, you're buying." The two stood up and strolled down the street, content to be back in New York, back in SVU, and say good-bye to the Mancinis.

_**I love the last scene in "Burned," and I couldn't resist a nod in that direction for the end of this. Also, the newspaper article is cannon…it was on the back of a door in "Quarry." Let me know what you think! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**_


End file.
